


Pixie Dust

by 4jerome



Category: TOO | Ten Oriented Orchestra (Band), 티오오 | TOO | Ten Oriented Orchestra (Band)
Genre: Chihoon is kinda mean at first, Did I Mention Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Jerome is literal sunshine, M/M, Pixie Hollow, Slow Burn, TOO as fairies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chihoon is the cutest baby on earth, chrome for the win, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4jerome/pseuds/4jerome
Summary: after volunteering for a huge task into the winter woods of pixie hollow out of pure boredom,jerome finds himself crushing hard on the cutest frost fairy hes ever seen
Relationships: Choi Chihoon/Oh Sungmin | Jerome, Oh Sungmin | Jerome/Choi Chihoon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Pixie Dust

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction! im currently writing the first chapter on my phone, so if there are spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes, I'll do my best to correct them in the days to come! Please enjoy this super fluffy Pixie Hollow AU that popped into my head!
> 
> Jerome fits the light fairy theme so well ;; hes so warm, kind, and super bubbly! hes just the definition of sunshine ~
> 
> i was debating making Chihoon an animal fairy because hes a whole babie; but i think the frost fairy theme fits his outter persona a little better;;

it's another day in pixie hollow, the birds are chirping, the wind is blowing, and jerome is bored. hes sitting at the big window of his home overlooking the sunflower feilds. his hands are drooping over the edge of the windowsill, and his bright orange head of hair is resting atop his arms as he watches over the beautiful flowers hes helped grow. as relaxing as it was, jerome almost feels like he could die of boredom if he doesn't do something ASAP!

a quick knock on the door is all jerome hears before hes barreling out of his chair, and crashing into the door out of the sheer excitement of a visitor. 

"umm? is everything ok? jerome??"  
a muffled woonggi from the other side of the door is heard before he hastily pulls the door open.

still on the floor right next to the door as it swings in, jerome is hit one more time square in the face before falling back in defeat.

"OH MY STARS, JEROME, WHY ARE YOU ON THE FLOOR? DID SOMEONE HURT YOU?"

"ow..." is all jerome can say before woonggi is kneeling beside him and slapping his hands on the tall boys face, checking for any signs of injuries,

"woonggi stop-" he says while breaking into a fit of laughter, the smaller fairy really did know how to cure someone of the boredom disease, 

"jerome, this is serious! are you hurt anywhere??" woonggi still has his hands on the orange haired boys face, tilting it every-which-way.

shaking his head, jerome grabs woonggis hands and starts bouncing up and down, excited to have a friend around.

"im fine woonggi, just a little bored... did you come to play?" jerome asks with glittering eyes.

"actually, no. jaeyunnie asked me to come get you for a meeting at the library." and just like that, all the glitter and life is ripped from jeromes being.

"woonggi, if you make me take one step into the library, i will never EVER talk you you again." crossing his arms, jerome turns his body away from the curly haired boy and sulks.

"pleassseeeeee jerome, don't do this, jaeyun said it was important!" acting as if hes not listening, jerome starts tapping on the little bell he has tied around his waist.

"JEROME PLEASE! dont make me have to drag you out!"

''you couldnt drag me out even if you wanted to shorty'' jerome quickly turns around, sticks out his tongue and runs into his kitchen to grab a wooden spoon.  
he points his weapon at woonggis' direction and dares the boy to come get him.

''ok, ok, i wont drag you out, jeez...'' woonggi looks down as he walks out the teapot house jerome lives in. 

with a sigh, jerome slides down to the floor and stares at his ceiling. bored again... great.

it's only a few minutes before a loud knock is heard from the door once again. this time jerome cautiously opens the door, careful to not hurt himself again.

a two tall figures stand at the door, jerome can hardly see because the sun is beaming straight at his face,  
''rome, jaeyun said we ALL need to be at the meeting,'' a deep voice rings and jerome instantly knew playtime was over.

''chan? i already told woonggi, the only way you'll ever take me to a library is when im DEAD'' jerome humphs and turns back to his kitchen.

suddenly, a couple pairs of hands grab his arms and pull him up off the ground.  
''WHOAH, chan let me GO! SOMEONE HELP! IM BEING KIDNAPPED!''

''jerome stop overreacting, we just need to get to the meeting,'' kyungho said beside chan.  
the light fairy could only glare at him as he was slung over chans shoulder and carried out of his home.

while flying down, he sees other fairies out and about, some working, some having fun, he really wishes he could be doing anything but this right now. maybe theres still a way to escape? *jerome, think think*, nothing is coming to him. with a sigh, jerome starts flailing his arms and legs in sign of utter defeat.

''stop sulking jerome, the meeting will be over before you know it.'' chan pats his back as they continue to descend to the bottom of the tree.

''if i die of boredom,'' jerome crosses his arms and readjusts himself on chans shoulder, ''its on you both.''

« ───────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ───────── »

''alright alright, quiet down everyone.'' jaeyun tries to soothe the small crowd as he stands atop of a podium.

''the reason i called you guys here is because, i need a small favor from one of you,'' jaeyun commands the room, but jerome can barely listen. hes already bored out of his mind, sure he loves his friend very much but jaeyun is too uptight for his own good.

''as you all know, im opening up a new learning center in the winter woods,'' the blonde fairy says as he points at the big big map behind him. ''before we can get the supplies out there, we need to make sure everything is ready for us.'' 

''and why did i have to come to this meeting if this is what it was about?'' jerome says, raising his hand with a pout.

ignoring jerome with a roll of his eyes, jaeyun continues ''since it's leaps and bounds easier for one of us to go back and fourth between the seasons instead of one of the winter fairies, i would like to ask a couple of you to take on this task.'' he clears his throat, ''it happens to be kind of dangerous to cross as often as its needed now, so queen clarion has offered her full support to the people who take on this job.''

now jerome wasn't one to be heroic and take on scary jobs into unknown lands, but this seemed to be the perfect cure for his boredom! what could go wrong? without another thought, jerome springs out of his chair and waves his arms back and fourth trying to catch jaeyuns attention.

''OH! OH! JAEYUNNIE! ME! ME!''

jaeyuns eyes are fixated on anywhere but jerome, the thought of the aloof fairy going in on his own was a very frightening thought to him.

''JAEYUNNIE! PICK ME! PLEASE! pleASE!'' jerome is still flailing about at his assigned seat in the corner. 

with a short sigh jaeyun turns to him ''jerome, i take it you want to do this? are you sure you're ready? its extremely cold over there, there are storms and animals you've never seen.''

''WHOAHH, really??'' jeromes eyes sparkle and jaeyun slaps himself for getting jerome more excited.

''jaeyunnie! im ready! i promise! just tell me what i need to do!'' 

the blonde fairy on the podium just sighs rubbing his temples, ''alright, is anyone else willing to go with jerome? please? anyone?''

there are literal crickets ringing.

''okay...'' he clears his throat once again ''thank you all for coming, if anyone changes their mind, please come see me before dusk today.'' and with that, the fairies disperse, mumbling to themselves and looking over to jeromes corner before going back to work.

by the time jaeyun gets to jerome, he looks like hes about ready to explode out of excitement, jaeyun only facepalms harder. why did he have to ask all his friends to come?

''jerome, listen, alright? this is very important. all i need you to do is wait for the snow owls here tomorrow. they will take you to the winter woods-'' all jerome can do is shake uncontrollably, hes never been to the winter woods, what was it like there? the borders have been open for a long time now, but most people are still too scared to cross. oh goodness, this was all so exciting ''JEROME? are you even listening??''

''huh?'' jerome turns to jaeyun only to find him staring with a VERY, very annoyed look. what was jaeyun saying again? oh RIGHT!  
''jerome! its storm season in the winter woods. please listen closely. i dont want you to get hurt-''

''who's gonna get hurt? i've never even gotten a scratch jaeyun! you worry too much.'' jerome cuts the elder fairy off.  
''and for your information, i WAS listening! snowy owls. here. tomorrow. something about the winter woods, see? i got cha jaeyun!''

jaeyun has had it with jerome by this point. the lord of winter can take care of him now.  
''yes, okay... you got it all down jerome. just make sure you meet them here, with your warmest clothes, at dawn!'' jaeyun sighs for the millionth time that day.  
''am i making myself clear?''

jerome is at attention with a salute ready by the time jaeyun finishes his last sentence.  
''crystal clear jaeyunnie!''

« ───────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ───────── »

waking up before dawn the next day is a huge hassle, jerome never gets up earlier than the birds. he doesn't like how quiet it is. did he just hear a wolf outside?? maybe this was a bad idea... 

'NO! jerome! focus! this is going to be fun! and no one else wanted to do it, so jaeyunnie is counting on you!' he reassures himself.

jerome hums while putting on all his biggest, warmest coat, not forgetting to tuck in his wings until he can get them frosted at the winter woods.  
after stuffing everything he can into his bag, the orange haired fairy darts out the door heading straight for the library.

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 1 is finally complete!  
> im writing chapter 2 as i type this ^^ 
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> if you would like to help me with proof reading before i post, please leave a comment!


End file.
